Problem: $h(n) = -5n^{2}-4(f(n))$ $f(x) = 2x$ $ f(h(2)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(2)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(2) = -5(2^{2})-4(f(2))$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(2)$ $f(2) = (2)(2)$ $f(2) = 4$ That means $h(2) = -5(2^{2})+(-4)(4)$ $h(2) = -36$ Now we know that $h(2) = -36$ . Let's solve for $f(h(2))$ , which is $f(-36)$ $f(-36) = (2)(-36)$ $f(-36) = -72$